


Smile For Me

by youthshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Harry, The other boys are briefly mentioned, fluffy larry, idk what to tag, im new here ok, its larry man, jay and anne are kinda in it idk, larry fluff that is all, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis proposes to harry, louis wants harry to smile, proposal, thats it I think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthshire/pseuds/youthshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis would do anything to see Harry smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Wattpad, this is my first time posting on this site, criticism is welcome because I want to get better at writing :) xx

*Larry Stylinson One Shot*  
~  
Although Harry Styles seems like he's pretty much the luckiest guy around, he really isn't. His life is anything but easy. Although Harry Styles seems happy and relaxed, he really isn't. Very few people have saw Harry's smile, Harry's real smile. Although Harry seems like he's the womaniser of the century, he really is the complete opposite. Happily settled down and fully comitted to his boyfriend of 3 years, Louis Tomlinson.

Louis Tomlinson was one of the few people who was lucky enough to see Harry's smile, the smile where his dimples are define and his teeth are showing, the smile where his eyes crinkle up and his face radiates brightness. Louis' favourite thing in the world is in fact Harry's smile.

Louis would do anything to make Harry smile and anything is what he did. He would tell jokes, sing to him, tell him how much he means to him and even go as far to talk about their future.

Thinking about his future with Louis is something that Harry can't help but smile at. Thinking about their medium sized house that they would like on the outskirts of London, the boys living close by, having Barbecues by their swimming pool with their future labrodour that they would love to name Marley -after the movie Marley and Me of coarse, Harry's personal favourite- and obviously their kids, 2 Boys and a girl. They'd already discussed names; Sophia, Joshua and Matthew. Their future was sure to be perfect. And Harry was sure that in the future when the fame has died down and they have a steady lifestyle, Harry wouldn't find it hard to smile, his real smile.

But for now they're the most popular boyband in the world. Currently number one in over 60 countries and about to embark on their worldwide Stadium tour. Although Harry loved his job and his fans very much, being so young when he was thrown into the spotlight he found it hard to cope. Not that he was the only one, the boys were in the same situation, but Harry got the most media attention, the most hate and the most haters. Being the youngest the other 4 boys knew that Harry found it hard to smile all the time, his real smile. Louis would do anything to see Harry smile.

It was March 2014, a few weeks before the boys were scheduled to start their tour. Harry and Louis were at Harry's family's house, with Louis mum who had decided to pay Anne a visit. THey were sitting comfortably in the living room when Louis let out a cough, looking over to Anne. Anne and Jay both smirked at him giving him a knowing look.

Louis untangled himself from Harry and patted his pocket, searching for what he was looking for. When he found it he took Harry's hands in his and instructed him to look right at him. Harry looked at him in confusion but doing as he was told. Louis slowly opened the black box he had in his hand and got down on one knee, hearing the sound of Harry gasping already catching on to what was happening.

"Harry.." Louis began.  
"You mean the absoloute world to me, and some people may say we're too young for this, but I say it's just about right. From when we met in The X Factor bathroom to bootcamp I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I love everything about you baby, from your eyes to your curls, to your voice to your chivalry, you're perfect, absoloutely perfect, inside and outside. And although I love your adorable little pout, my favourite thing about you is your smile. Your smile is my smile. Don't ever be sad baby, you should never be sad. Smile for me baby and do the honour of becoming Harry Edward Tomlinson?"

Harry was speechless, the tense silence around him was nerve racking. Harry wanted to open his mouth and say yes, say yes to his beautiful boyfriend pouring out his heart to him, but the words wouldn't come out. So he just nodded and Louis knew. 

Louis breathed a sigh of relief as the adults around them clapped and cheered. He slipped the ring on Harry's finger and whispered in his ear "Smile for me baby." And Harry did, he smiled so bright, the brightest smile he's ever smiled, his dimples more define than ever, eyes twinkling.

Louis would do anything to see Harry smile.


End file.
